


Give Me Some Space.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is worried and you lose your patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Space.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Emmett fic, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! <3

As I stand with my new group of friends watching the Volturi getting closer I feel immense terror. Not for me though, for the magnificent innocent child, for all of my friends, and most of all for Emmett. I met Emmett a few weeks ago when he found me traveling with Garrett, at first I was leery to get involved but Garrett insisted that I come on this adventure with him.  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"F/N! You have to come, I've known Carlisle for longer then you can imagine and he wouldn't ask unless he was in great need." I looked into his red eyes and sighed.  
"Fine, but if you make me regret this Garrett I'll use both my _talents_ against you." I could shoot electricity from my hands or create a ball and trap people within it, I also could touch you and make you forget you ever knew or saw me. He rolled his eyes and nodded, he knew that I wasn't serious. I saw the child, saw that she was different from an immortal child, Garrett however was shocked and a little disgusted. He started to lose his temper when I touched his arm. "No, look. _Listen_." He looked at her red cheeks and heard her heart beating and then he looked confused. I turned to the huge man and cocked my head to the side. "Details?" He nodded and gave me a huge warm smile.   
"Nessie is my brother Edwards daughter, His wife Bella gave birth to her while she was still human and it nearly killed her, Edward almost didn't change her fast enough." I nodded and looked at the three other people surrounding her, two were obviously her parents, the newborn mother and the golden eyed father were appraising me and the other male was clearly human and besotted with the child.   
"I will stay and help, I will do whats right." Garrett made a noise in his throat. "No Garrett, leave if you want to but I'm staying."   
"I've kept you safe and alive for nearly a hundred years and this is how you act to me?" I looked at him in irritation and felt electricity crackle around my fingers.   
"Be very careful Garrett. I've never needed you to protect me. You made a mistake and felt obligated, don't forget that." I told him in a cold voice and he lost his temper. He reached out to grab me and I lifted him up in a bubble of electrical charge, He froze and made sure not to touch the sides in fear or being electrocuted.  
"What the hell?" Emmett asked and I smirked at him.   
"I'm gonna take him outside, I'd hate to damage your lovely home. Come along Garrett." I dropped the bubble and my friend before I ran out the door. I missed the awestruck look in his eyes, Edward however did not. After Garrett and I solved our dilemma I decided to sit stay outside for a while, I climbed a tall tree and watched the sea roll by.  
"Garrett told me I would find you here." Said a voice from a tree over.  
"Did he?" I looked over at Edward and saw that he was just standing on his a branch a little higher up than mine.   
"He cares for you." I rolled my eyes.   
"He does, but also he feels a sense of obligation to me. It's his fault that I am this." I motioned at my golden eyes and pale skin.   
"He loves you."  
"As a sister, nothing more and I see him as the annoying brother I never really wanted." He laughed and nodded.   
"I know." He tapped his head and I smiled. "My brother, he doesn't know what to make of you. Any advise on what to tell him?"   
"Tell him to find out for himself." He grinned and nodded as he jumped off his branch and landed gracefully.  
  
I felt a large hand cover mine and looked up at Emmett, he looked worried so I gave him a small smile. I knew that he was wishing that I had taken his advice from earlier and ran. He wanted me to be safe and that was what he didn't understand. If I ran how could I protect him? I watched as Edward moved with Carlisle to speak to Aro. I watched as Bella, Nessie, and Jacob moved forward and how Bella stopped and looked at Emmett silently asking him to go with her. He looked down at me, leaned down and whispered in my ear "Be right back baby." He gave me a cocky grin and I felt my terror spike, he'd never called me that before, he was afraid to start something when we were both going to die. If I could've in that moment I would've taken him and ran away without a moments hesitation. I loved him and I hoped against all the odds that I got the chance to tell him. Garrett moved over to my side with his new mate Kate and took my hand in his. I remembered how Emmett had been relieved when I told him Garrett and I weren't mates, I must have looked disgusted because he gave a great booming laugh and grinned at me.   
"Ow." Garrett muttered and squeezed my hand. I looked at our joined hands and saw the electricity sparking off my hands.   
"Sorry." I mumbled and I looked at Emmett again, his broad shoulders and huge frame. The group started get excited and I saw why, Alice and Jasper had returned, just in time too, She brought hope and salvation with her and I watched as Edward, Bella, Jacob and Emmett began to back away from Aro and I waited for him to come back to me, He didn't though he stayed with his brother and I knew that was were he felt that he needed to be. He turned and looked me in the eye and smirked at me. _Cocky little shit!_  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "What?"  
"You should go with Kate and Garrett." He repeated in a cold voice that wasn't his.   
"Emme-"   
"No. I can't look after you all the time and you are too small. I could hurt you." I scoffed and shook my head at him.  
"Don't be like that, You don't have what it takes to hurt me." He growled at me and lifted a huge boulder, throwing it and knocking down six huge trees before it rolled to a stop.   
"Are you done?" I asked him rolling my eyes.   
"You need to leave, I don't want you here." I gasped at him and felt my heart shatter.   
"Earlier you asked me to stay with you. You wanted me to be your-"  
"It was just the heat of the moment, I thought we were all going to die and I didn't want to do that alone." He said, getting frustrated.   
"That makes all the difference then, you shouldn't have lied to spare my feelings." I turned my back on him and walked away. Garrett looked shocked to see me and gave me a questioning look.   
"I'm not staying, but I'm not going with you either. I- I need to be alone Garrett, I'll check in later." I knew that he saw that I was not fine but he chose to let me go. I ran, I ran as fast and as far as I could. I made it to New York and caught a plane to Ireland, I'd always liked it there. I stayed there for a few months, drawing, painting, and selling my art anonymously, one person was a repeat buyer but I didn't care enough to find out who it was. I heard a knock on my door and ran over to answer it, I smelled a familiar scent and opened the door.   
"Hello Edward."  
"F/N." I motioned him inside. "You look a little ragged." I gave him a look.  
"Haven't eaten in a while. I've been busy."  
"Isn't that my painting? I thought it was sent yesterday." I growled at him and he raised his brow at me.   
"You can take it back with you when you leave. I'm sure Bella and Nessie miss you."   
"Emmett-"  
"Made himself perfectly clear." I finished for him but I saw him wince at the thoughts in my head.   
"He was afraid that he was going to hurt you. He just spent what felt like a lifetime thinking that you were going to die at the hands or Aro, or that he would like you and take you back with him. He wanted you far away and safe."  
"He did hurt me, he told me that he only acted like he cared because he didn't want to die alone Edward and then the threat was gone so I needed to be too." My fingers crackled and sparked and he just shook his head.   
"Does that sound like him at all?" I backed away from him, keeping quiet. "Come back with me, yell at him, something! He misses you and it's killing me to see him that unhappy.   
"Fine." He beamed at me, waited for me to make a few calls and we left.  
  
I watched Emmett running through the woods and felt my anger bubble. He was hunting with Edward and I decided to play a little game with him. I scooped him up in the same ball of energy like I did with Garrett and He froze.   
"What the hell Edward?" He demanded and his brother grinned as I stepped into the clearing. "F/N?" He sounded _hopeful?_  
"We need to talk." I told him and his face went stoic.   
"I said what I needed to say." I shocked him and he grimaced.   
"Liar." He growled and glared at me.  
"I told you that I don't want to-" I threw the ball and his at a tree. He bounced around getting shocked because the ball stayed him shape.   
"I don't need you to protect me. Come up with another one Emmett." Edward was standing on the sidelines watching and the rest of his family had gathered to watch. "I know that you miss me, and you know how I know?" He didn't respond so I continued. "You bought it. The painting of you at the clearing. The one where you looked at me with fear for me and love in your eyes. Edward bought some but only after you bought that one." I dropped him to the ground. "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care, that I'm just some weak little thing then I will make you forget me and you'll never see me again." His eyes widened and he knew that I meant my other skill.   
"Emmett-"  
"Stay out of it Edward. Emmett isn't going to be stupid this time." Alice's twinkling voice said and Emmett just groaned.  
"Guys C'mon. Beat it." He walked over to me but I wouldn't look at him as the others left. "Is it safe to touch you or are you gonna shock the shit outta me?"  
"You're the one who thinks you're gonna hurt me so you tell me." I told him defiantly. He chuckled and put a hand on my cheek.  
"You're what 5 foot maybe a hundred pounds? Look at me? I'm a giant compared to you, no one would know that you could throw me around and kick my ass. I thought that you-"  
"It doesn't matter Emmett. You hurt me, not Aro, not the Volturi, _You_. I thought that we were going to be mates, and you told me that you didn't want me. Did you mean it?" I looked up at him and saw that he looked as ragged as I felt. He had dark purple circles under his eyes and his eyes were black, not the warm gold I was used to seeing.   
"Of course I didn't mean it. I was trying-" I put my hand on his face and he leaned into my touch.   
"You need to feed, you look like shit." He boomed out a laugh and looked at me.   
"You've seen better days yourself." I snarled at him.  
"I was too busy missing this jerk-" He bent down and pressed his lips to mine.  
"I'm sorry. Never again." I nodded and took his hand.  
"Never again."


End file.
